


Just One Date

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: I hope im not a bother but can u do one where the reader's is sam and dean little sister and gabe wants to date her but they get protective but gabriel tries to prove them wrong that he's a gentleman and not just the porn freak that they think he is?Warnings: Fluff, Some Language





	Just One Date

You sat curled up in a chair in the library, waiting for your brothers to bring home food. Your laptop glowed against your skin as you browsed the internet, looking for something to entertain you. Sighing, you closed the computer, setting it on a table. “Gabriel.” You called, leaning back. “Wanna keep my company for a little bit?”  
“Can’t say no to you cupcake.” He appeared sitting next to you on a comfy leather chair.   
“Hey.” Your eyes twinkled at the sight of him.   
“Hey.”  
“Got any ideas of things to do?”  
“I’m the trickster, cupcake, ‘course I have ideas.” He sent you a wink.  
“Well then, let’s have some fun.” 

Sam and Dean opened the bunker door expecting silence, but instead heard laughter through the halls. Sam went to put the food away as Dean explored to find the source. He found you and Gabriel in the living room, holding nerf guns in your hands. You hid behind the couch, while Gabe flipped over a chair to shield himself.  
“What the hell?” Dean shouted. “Gabriel?” Both of you stopped, staring at your older brother. “What is the hell is going on?”  
“Nerf or nothin.” You smiled, hitting his shoulder with a foam dart. Dean stood still, narrowing his eyes at you. “Oh, come on. We didn’t destroy the place.”  
“No, but why is that son of a bitch here?” Dean turned his attention to the archangel.  
“I asked Gabriel to come here. I like hanging out with him.” You defended.  
“Sam brought food home, go in the kitchen.” Dean said sternly.   
“But-”  
“Go, now.” He growled.  
“Fine.” You huffed, storming out of the room.   
“Come on, Deano.” Gabriel stood up, strutting over to him. “No need to get all upset. Just having a little bit of fun.”  
“I don’t want you anywhere near my sister, do I make myself clear? I don’t need you to transport her into one of your worlds and mess with her. Especially one of your dirty porns.” Dean loomed over him, twisting his face into a snarl.  
“I care about her.” He paused, sounding sincere. “I want to date her. I want to treat her right.”  
“Yeah, well as long as I’m around, you’re not going anywhere near my little sister.” Dean snapped.  
“I know she likes me too.” Gabriel said calmly.  
“Not another word out of you.” Dean jabbed a finger at him. “Leave now.”  
Gabriel bowed his head in disappointment, fluttering off as Dean left the room, heading to the kitchen. He found you sitting across from Sam with a scowl on your face. Once you noticed your eldest brother you got up and went over to him.  
“He didn’t mean any harm. We were just having fun.”   
“Yeah, well turns out the son of a bitch had other thoughts on his mind.” Dean sat beside Sam, pulling out his burger from the bag.  
“What?” You folded your arms against your chest.   
“He wants to date you.” Dean mumbled, chewing on some french fries. You felt your cheeks heat up and a smile creep on your face. “Oh, no.” Dean started, noticing how you were acting. “Nope. Nada. I forbid it.”  
“Oh, shut up and eat your food.” You began to walk out of the kitchen. Dean shot up and held your wrist, keeping you were you stood. “Let go of me, Dean.”  
“No. You are not dating that pervert.”  
“You both watch porn.” You shot back looking at your older brothers who shared the same look of surprise. “Oh, come on, like I didn’t know.”   
“Gabriel’s different. He also an archangel and not to mention trickster.” Sam walked over to the two of you. “I’m sorry (Y/N), but Dean’s right.”  
“Sammy.” You pleaded, struggling in Dean’s tight grip. “You don’t know him like I do. He’s sweet and kind.”  
“And how would you know?” Dean let go you as he cross his arms.  
“That wasn’t the first he’s been over. You really think I sit alone waiting for you to come back from your hunts?” Your brothers shared a look. “He isn’t bad, guys.”  
“You’re still not seeing him again.”   
“Dean. I can make my own choices. Plus, I really doubt you can stop me.” You left the kitchen, hearing Dean call after you. You slammed your door shut and locked it before jumping into bed with a tear crawling down your face.

A couple hours later you heard a knock at the door. “Go away Dean or Sam. Unless you can accept that I like Gabriel, then go away.” You made sure you were loud enough to hear you. A pause, then you heard a soft knock. You reluctantly got up and unlocked your door. Your brothers stood outside shifting uncomfortably in front of you.   
“(Y/N).” Sam started. “Just because he acts different around you, doesn’t mean he’s changed.”  
“You’ve changed. Heck, we all have, even Gabe.” You crossed your arms.  
“Look, we just don’t see it. He hasn’t exactly proven himself.” Dean added.  
A thought crossed your mind, making you smile. “Then let him prove it. Let him take me out on a date.”  
“No.” Dean shook his head.  
“Then you’re the ones not giving him a fair chance. Just let him prove it.” You tried your puppy dog eyes.  
“(Y/N).” Dean warned.  
“Well…..” Sam shifted, looking at Dean.   
“Come on dude. No.”  
“He could’ve changed. We don’t know.”  
“One date.” You pleaded.  
“Fine.” Dean glanced over at you. “But, you be back by ten and don’t dare stay out later then that. Okay?”  
“‘Kay.” You smiled, kissing your brothers on the cheek before diving into your closet to find something to wear. 

Gabriel knocked on the bunker door with a bouquet of flowers in hand. Dean opened the door, glaring down at the short man who was all dressed up. “He’s here.” Dean called, letting the archangel step in. You ran up the stairs in one of your favorite outfits that made you look incredible with some light makeup. Sam followed you up, standing next to Dean as you hugged Gabriel. “Remember back by ten.”   
“Got it.” You smiled, waving your brothers goodbye. Gabriel snapped his fingers and you were at an old fashioned diner. The servers had rollerskates on and the interior had tons of chrome finishes.   
“Almost forgot. For you my lady.” Gabriel handed you the flowers as you sat down.  
“Thanks.” You smiled them before placing them next to you so you could look at the menu. “Nice choice of venue.”  
“I’m just glad your bone head brothers finally let us go out together.” Gabriel took your hand, kissing it.   
“Remember, they’re my bone head brothers.” You smirked, nudging his leg under the table.  
“Yeah, yeah.”   
“Ready to order?” You turned to find a young waitress with pen and paper in hand.  
“Two burgers with french fries and large chocolate shakes.” Gabriel answer for you, handing over the menus.  
“Food will be ready soon.” She gave you both a sweet smile, walking to the kitchen.  
“I thought I told you not to read my mind.” You folded your arms.  
“I didn’t.” Gabriel leaned onto the table with his elbows. “I just know you that much.” You blushed under his gaze, smiling to yourself.   
“How lucky I am.”   
“Oh, that reminds me. Got a little something else.” Gabriel searched through his jacket.  
“The flowers were enough, Gabe. Really, you don’t need to try and outdo yourself.”   
“I just want to make this perfect, since I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now.” Gabe pulled out a gold necklace with a set of wings on it. “Here.” He snapped his fingers and you felt the necklace around your neck.  
“I love it.” You glanced down, taking it in your hand. “Thanks.”  
“No problem. I’m an archangel. I can get you anything in the world.” His whiskey eyes bore into you, making your stomach flutter.  
“All I need is you.” You leaned over to kiss him, but was interrupted with your food being placed on the table. “Thanks.” You smiled at the waitress, somewhat disappointed that she interrupted your moment.   
“Not bad.” Gabe picked up his burger diving into it, then turned his attention to his chocolate milkshake. You giggled at his messy eating, but you soon joined him.   
“Got some ketchup on your cheek.” Gabe pointed out. You used a napkin, but didn’t really get it, so Gabriel took his finger and swiped the mess off. “There you go.”  
“Thanks.” You said before finishing off your milkshake. “You almost done?”  
“Well, considering that I don’t need to eat….”  
“Yes then?”  
“Yes.” Gabriel got up, holding a hand out for you. Together you walked out hand in hand. When you walked out the door, you weren’t in the parking lot, but a large grassy field with the star glittering above. A couple of soft blankets were on the ground in the middle with some pillows.  
“Shall we?” You nodded as Gabriel led the way. You laid down next to each other with your head on his chest, staring up at the stars.  
“This was fun. I don’t know how my brothers think you could ever be bad.”  
“Well...there was a point though….I got a little naughty.”  
“Like killing Dean about a hundred times?”  
“Yeah, like that.”  
“And being in a couple of pornos?”  
“That too.”   
You nuzzled against his chest, wrapping a hand around his waist. “I don’t care about your past as long as I’m in your future. We’ve all done things we regret, Gabe.”  
“I want to be there for you.”  
“Then we’ll find a way to make sure my brothers see that.” You promised. After a few moments Gabriel sighed loudly, making you tilt your head to look up at him. “What?”  
“It’s nine fifty five.”  
“Can’t you stop time. Reverse it?” You rolled onto your stomach.  
“Sorry cupcake, you have to go home.”  
“Oh, come on.” You huffed, grabbing his jacket’s collar to pull him into a kiss. Your lips hovered over one another before you took the plunge, tasting the chocolate milkshake on his lips. His mouth opened up for you, allowing your tongue to explore.  
Before you could go any further, Gabriel pulled back with a frown. “I really hate to do this, but we really gotta go.” You rolled off of him, allowing him to help you up. “Sorry cupcake.”   
“I know, I know.” You took his hand, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “This isn’t over though.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and you were back standing in the library with your brothers waiting up for you.  
“So?” Sam asked.  
“Perfect. Got another date planned.” You replied gleefully, skipping off to bed.  
“That wasn’t the deal.” Dean shouted.  
“Is now.”  
“Just let her be.” Sam chuckled. “She looks happy.”  
“I still don’t see why it had to be him.” Dean grumbled.


End file.
